


I Think I’m Losing My Mind Right Now (Septiplier)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Mark had a good feeling about this.





	I Think I’m Losing My Mind Right Now (Septiplier)

**Author's Note:**

> i can never have not enough septiplier. au where you can't see colour until you touch your soulmate, and sean's not a youtuber but mark is. i wrote this while i was in brighton and it was so pretty, and since i want to move to england when i'm older, i think i'd love to be there (even tho i hate the ocean???? like wow isaac)
> 
> title from don't let me down by the chainsmokers
> 
> originally written: 21/09/10

Wade and Bob blabbed for what felt like forever after their trip to Brighton, in England. Mark couldn't stand it. "It's so colourful and the ocean is amazing!" It really wasn't like he could tell the difference: everything was grey scale to him.

But yet, as he was doing some early morning (and by early, we mean four am guys) recording, he wanted to go. He wanted to see the colours of Brighton, even though he knew he'd be disappointed in the end.

He ordered a plane ticket for three days after, and cursed himself when he woke up later that morning. Nevertheless, here he stood inside his small hotel room, not knowing why exactly he was there.

He flopped down on his bed, looking above to the stark white ceiling with, admittedly, nice architecture. He felt he phone start buzzing and blinding grabbing at it, not bothering to see the caller as he asked and put it on speaker.

"You're in Brighton?" Wade's voice filled the room with slight static to it. Mark wished Wade didn't call.

He sighed, and that seemed to be enough of an answer for Wade because he started talking again. "This is really out of character for you, Mark, really."

"What?" He felt a slight bit insulted by that.

Now it was Wade's turn to sigh. "You never go on a trip without telling anyone, including your fans. The only reason I know is because your Facebook automatically checked you in.”

"Shit," Mark cursed, before letting the silence dwell as he decided if he should tell Wade. He knew he couldn't lie to his friend.

"I just, I felt I had to come here," he explained, moving the phone -still on speaker- closer. "I feel that I need to be here for the next three days or something. Like something good would come of it."

Wade left the air into a pregnant silence, before his voice broke the silence. "Y'know, that's what made me talk to Molly for the first time."

He hung up right after, leaving Marks with his mouth agape.

-

So maybe what Wade said prompted him to be out of the hotel when he wasn't sleeping. He couldn't help it- there was a chance he would meet his soulmate. The thought was riveting.

The reality, however, wasn't as much. He found himself walking down a main street, the ocean to his left and the shops to his right. He was flying out in less than twenty-four hours. He felt... Depressed almost, that he hadn't found that one person he needed in his life.

He'd expected to be disappointed, but had no idea by what. This was all Wade's fault, was what his brain threw at him.

He looked up to see where he was going, not expecting to see someone running down the path. He looked frazzled, like he was running late or something of the like.

Mark stopped. And why, he didn’t know. But he didn't regret it.

The man, who looked maybe Mark's age, bumped into him as he passed. Mark fell back a little, head dizzying and his vision blurring with a sickly white. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Colours. Not black white or grey. The street to his right glowed in colours he was astounded by, and even with the dark above and to his left, it wasn't black. Just a dark shade of... Blue? That's what his mum said the ocean was, right?

"Holy shit," a voice behind him spoke, and he turned around just as his soulmate -his fucking soulmate- gripped his shoulder, eyes wide.

They were a pretty light, something he could describe as a baby colour. His hair was vibrant, something he'd seen on a sign just moments before. Neither said anything as they seemed to just take everything in.

"My name's Sean, or Jack," he said, accent not English. He still seemed star struck, but Mark probably was too.

"I'm Mark," the American replied with, moving his hand to grip the one resting loosely on his shoulder. "I like your hair."

Jack grinned. "Thanks. My friend says it's green. Does it suit me?"

Mark nodded. "Holy shit, _yes_ "

The other laughed, leaning back slightly, hand still intertwined with Mark's. The green hair suited his bubbly personality. Jack leaned back forward, moving his hand to Mark's other and holding their tightly-knit fingers in front of him. "Would it be too... Early to kiss you?"

Mark smiled sweetly at him before gently tugging his hands to him, bringing Jack and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, both of them laughing a little when Mark's glasses bumped Jack's.

He wasn't disappointed anymore, hell no.


End file.
